Max's Morningside
by LaylaRisa-RinoaAerithHeartiley
Summary: Okay this is a Fax song fic. To the Song Morningside by Sara Bareilles. I think it fits.


**Okay just a little A/N. I was listening to this song and I thought of two things. One: FullMetal Alchemist (there is a great video on youtube that is a MMV) and Two: Max and Fang. I think it fits if you don't let me know. If you like it I would love it if you would tell me. Okay now on with the Fic!!!!!!! XD**

I came into my room slamming the door. We were staying with my mom for a while. I had been with Fang but he had tried to kiss me again. I had flown away and come home. I really just need to think things though. I turned on my CD played and Morningside started to play. I started to think about how this song fit Fang and me. So I went on to I-tunes and put the song on my I-pod. I started playing it over and over. I fell asleep listening to the song.

The next morning I was playing Morningside (no pun intended) as I was eating. Fang came and sat next to me. The song was just starting over.

_**I'm not scared of you now**_

_**Or so i say**_

_**There's no reason to run**_

_**Although i may**_

_**I'm not as sure as i seem**_

_**This much i know**_

_**What does it mean you leave and i follow**_

Fang stared at me in shock. I guess he saw the similarity too. The rest of the day was normal other then the fact that I never stopped playing my I-pod. What can I say this song was addicting.

That night Fang came into my room.

"Max can I talk to you?" I just nodded. "What's wrong? Why do you always run away from me?" I sighed. He looked hurt and confused. Fang was just so great. He was nice and I hated hurting him. _Stop it Max!_ I yelled at myself. This wasn't my fault. My anger flared.

"It's not my fault Fang! I will do what I want and I don't have to tell you why!"

"I never said it was your fault Max. I'm sorry." He looked so sincere. I didn't say anything. He waited for a second then turned to leave. I spoke in a whisper, "You're still not on my "Morningside" yet Fang." He froze then kept walking.

_**I could try to forget what you do when i let you get**_

_**Through to me but then you do it over again**_

_**I could rage like a fire and you'd bring rain i desire**_

_**Til you get to me on my Morningside**_

I sat in my room thinking about that time that Fang left me. I tired to stay strong but I couldn't. I needed Fang. In the end Nudge, Angle, and I all came flying back to them. _To him._

_**Keep my distance i tried**_

_**No use**_

_**But no matter the miles**_

_**I'm back to you**_

I tried to pretend that nothing happened last night with Fang and me. As far as I was concerned that never happened. Fang never came to talk to me last night. But when we were all out flying I looked up at Fang and saw him smiling. Every special memory between Fang and me came rushing back. All the times we've kissed, the times he was there for me, the times we laughed together, and every time I got angry and only Fang to calm me down.

_**I could try to forget what you do when i let you get**_

_**Through to me but then you do it over again**_

_**I could rage like a fire and you'd bring rain i desire**_

_**Til you get to me on my Morningside**_

Every time Fang was there for me. He always said that he would never let me fall. We've been though so much. The whole flock has. But we never back down. We always fight. The white coats are afraid to mess with me. With my Flock. With _My Fang. _Maybe Fang could be on my "Morningside"...

_**Let me down you say never baby blues don't you ever**_

_**I'm used to being one with the misfortune to find**_

_**Afternoons run for cover and full moons just wonder**_

_**What it looks like here on my Morningside**_

Fang was always there to keep me sane. Without him I would have gone crazy by now. I finally know the one thing that the white coats could always get me with. If they hurt my flock, _My Fang, _I would do anything for them, for him. Ineed them. I need Fang to talk to. To be able to admit to someone that maybe I can't save the world. I can't ever lose that.

_**Look back don't you dare let me start to do that**_

_**I don't care if the things that i have**_

_**Only make me afraid to lose i**_

_**Need to let go**_

_**Need to want to keep letting you know**_

_**That we both have a reason to follow**_

_**Long as we let this lead i'm barely breathing**_

No matter what I do Fang will never leave me. I try to pretend that the stuff between Fang and me isn't there but it is. He always makes me see with that smile. He will always be there to help me keep my cool.

_**I try to forget what you do to me but then you do it over again**_

_**I could rage and you'd bring rain**_

_**Til you get to me on my Morningside**_

"Hey Fang! Come here." Fang followed me into my room. I talked to Fang. I'm not to tell you exactly what happened. What we both said is between me and my _Boyfriend_. But so you readers don't get mad lets just say we kissed and I didn't run away.

_**Let me down you say never baby don't you ever**_

_**I'm used to being one with the misfortune to find**_

_**Afternoons run for cover and full moons just wonder**_

_**What it looks like here on my Morningside**_

As Fang and I went down stairs Fang asked me the strangest question.

"Hey Max does this mean I'm now on you "Morningside?' He said with a smirk.

" Fang I would say this for sure means you're on _My Morningside_." I said with a smirk on my own. And as they walked down the stairs Angel heard Fang think _'Max's Morningside. It has a nice ring to it...' _


End file.
